<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fear of Loss by JediDryad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621502">Fear of Loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad'>JediDryad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff, F/M, Handwaving, Sealed With A kiss, Short &amp; Sweet, Sudden Realizations, february fluff, made up tech, the Force reveals, the fear means I love you, we don't need a conversation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all it takes is thinking something's gone to figure out what you've got.</p>
<p>The shortest vignette in the series. Oh that things had been this simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fear of Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mara saw the smoke curl as the X Wing spiraled out of control towards the planet surface.</p>
<p>She heard someone screaming Luke’s name and wondered who that terrified pilot was.</p>
<p>Belatedly, she realized it was her voice screaming.</p>
<p>Instinctively, and with surgical precision, she took out the TIE that had hit Luke’s X Wing. As the ship exploded, she felt her whole brain freeze.</p>
<p>“Mara? Mara!”</p>
<p>That voice was Leia’s</p>
<p>Some force moved her hand to her comm.</p>
<p>“Copy.”</p>
<p>“Get out of this fight. Go see Luke.”</p>
<p>“Copy.”</p>
<p>Her voice was dull. She was doing that anyway. There was absolutely nothing else her body was capable of at the moment other than throwing her rear shields to max and following the spiral of smoke down to the surface.</p>
<p>He was alive. He had to be alive. He’d been shot down before. Jedi masters were very durable.</p>
<p>But she knew the right stabilizer had been hit. What if he couldn’t pull out of the dive?</p>
<p>She’d seen it go. She’d heard that crack. That was impossible of course, but she’d heard it. She must have heard it through Luke.</p>
<p>He had to be alive. She’d know if he was dead, wouldn’t she? She’d always assumed she’d know.</p>
<p>As she caught up with the falling ship, she watched Artoo Detoo throw his chute. For a second, it seemed like it was too little, too late, but then it caught the air and billowed into shape, slowing the ship’s descent a little at least. Mara landed the Fire 25 feet away as the X Wing smacked a little harder than it ought to on the ground.</p>
<p>Mara had her crash webbing off and was hitting the gangway almost before the ramp had fully extended.</p>
<p>She had a feeling she was still yelling Luke’s name but she couldn’t tell. Her entire focus was on the cockpit of that stupid old ship of his. Why did he insist on flying it?</p>
<p>And then the canopy opened slowly and there was movement inside.</p>
<p>“Stop,” she yelled, “Don’t move! You do further….damage…”</p>
<p>She trailed off as Luke leaped to the ground unassisted.</p>
<p>“Mara.” he opened his arms to her as she came near and pulled her in for a hug. Some part of her admonished herself for acquiescing to his embrace so easily.</p>
<p>“I know you’ve crashed before. I’ve just never actually watched your ship go down before.” she couldn’t hold back the shudder.</p>
<p>Luke stroked her face.</p>
<p>“I could feel your worry.”</p>
<p>Then he kissed her and Mara realized he’d sensed a whole lot more than her concern.</p>
<p>She pressed into the kiss. There was no point in pretending she hadn’t wanted this. There was no point now that it was clear Luke wanted it too.</p>
<p>“I took out the guy who got you.” she murmured as they broke for breath.</p>
<p>He grinned.</p>
<p>“That sounds about right.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>